


Business Partners

by babychaechaechae



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychaechaechae/pseuds/babychaechaechae
Summary: Rich CEO/ex-dancer/camgirl auWhen Mina finds out what one of her employees does on the side she can't help but to take advantage of the situation. Sana doesn't mind too much either.





	Business Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics so it might be bad also the end is a bit rushed since I stayed up until 5 am but trust me my writing gets better :)

"Chirp Chirp." The fake bird noises echoed throughout the empty room until it landed on the ears of the sleeping woman buried deep in her blankets.  
A hand reached towards the nightstand until it silenced the alarm.  
"Another day" Mina muttered sitting up, glancing around her room she sighed. "Same as always" She finally stepped out of bed and headed towards her bathroom.

Opening one of the many cabinets that cluttered the wall, she reached in and grabbed the toothpaste.  
As the cabinet door came intact with the wall she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hand wandered up to graze the area under her eye.  
"Bags, oh come on I can't be that tired." Mina finally spoke out loud. She resisted the urge to stare longer and finished up in the bathroom.   
She eventually did her hair and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen simply grabbing a banana off the counter. 

She walked over to the large window that took up a portion of the wall and peered out. It was rain season which she didn't mind too much however this was when Mina was at her loneliest. Someone who was more than a friend would be greatly appreciated but she just didn't have the time nor did she have anyone in mind. She threw the banana peel away and headed back towards the window, this time she looked down."Everyone is so tiny." She laughed to herself. 

As she lifted her head she caught her reflection again this time she took a step back. She studied herself, her legs were beginning to thin down which she didn't want nonetheless the rest of her body still reminded her of a special time. A time filled with laughter and joy. Sure her life was ok now but nothing could compare to those summer nights where she would dance the nights away with her friends. Her arm slowly moved above her head twirling in the process, she brought her hand back down in a smooth motion. Her face twisted into a small smile. "Maybe I've still got i-" A buzz rang out interrupting her mid-sentence. Mina walked to the couch and plopped down grabbing her phone.

"From Jeongyeon" Her eyebrow raised. "I'm not due at the office for 3 more hours. What could be so important?" Her screen read "Yo Mina I know you're probably busy but you gotta see this." She quickly replied, "Go on I'm ready whenever you are." Almost instantly her phone dinged again. This time it was just a link. The only words she could make out from the string of text were " Princess and cam girl" It almost looked like a porn link. No, it couldn't be, she pushed the thought aside and clicked the link. 

Almost immediately she was greeted with a soft hello. She looked at her screen harder, the room was lit very poorly the only light was from the device that was being used to record. Mina could make out the faint shape of a bed and some pillows. "What the hell-" She was cut off with a girl entering the frame.

Mina studied the woman, her blonde hair came down just past her shoulders, her facial features were just about perfect. "This woman looks like she could model what is she doing here" Mina wondered scanning her entire body. Her attire was nothing but a matching pair of baby pink underwear and a cute little headband to compliment her sand-colored hair. The unfamiliar girl crawled onto the bed, ending up on her knees she looked into the camera almost as if she was reading something. Mina had to admit the girl was cute well beautiful actually. Almost as if she was speaking directly to Mina, she softly whispered the words. " Are you ready for SanaSana? " The girl's voice sounded so sweet it was like music to Mina. "Ah what am I doing?" She felt her face heat up, "I can't watch this." She closed the tab and opened back up the chat with her best friend.

"Hey what the hell? I think you sent the wrong link." She pressed send, biting down on her lip in anticipation. A couple of minutes later she received a reply."That's Minatozaki Sana" She squinted her eyes in confusion "Why are you being so vague I don't care about your damn porn stars. This was getting old fast she had better things to do than look at half-naked girls.

"You dumbass she works for you, how don't you know your own employees." Mina's eyes widened, since when did a Minatozaki Sana work for her. She'd definitely remember seeing anyone as pretty as her. She typed her next words very carefully. "I've never seen her before in my life." She sat up on the couch waiting for a reply this was all to nerve-wracking. "Of course not she works in the cafeteria, Mina shes a dishwasher." 

Everything clicked in her head now. "Ah fuck," she said under her breath. This wouldn't be a good look on her company if anyone found out. She could just imagine the news headlines. It wouldn't be a big deal for anyone else but she had an image to maintain. She prided herself on hiring the best of the best no matter where they worked. Mina rubbed her head and let out a sigh. "I'll have a talk with her, thanks Jeong." Not even waiting to see the reply she hopped off the couch and grabbed her car keys. "Let's hope I'm not too late." She said before shutting her door.


End file.
